marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Marvel (Demon) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Thorne Theater, Las Vegas, Nevada; formerly Hell | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Demon | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; William Sliney | First = Ben Reilly: Scarlet Spider Vol 1 12 | Death = Ben Reilly: Scarlet Spider Vol 1 13 | HistoryText = The being that would take up the identity of Black Marvel originated as a demon from Hell. This creature became intrigued by Black Marvel's unfinished business, namely his desire to continue teaching the Slingers. When he was liberated from Hell by the Diogenes Initiative, he confined himself to the form of the Black Marvel, acquiring all his knowledge and abilities. While serving the Diogenes Initiative and their goal to remake Las Vegas in their own image, the Black Marvel set out to reunite the Slingers. First, the Black Marvel brought from Hell the former supervillain Cyber, who allegedly wanted a second change, and gave him the equipment of the late Hornet. The Black Mask then contacted Prodigy and put him and Hornet working for Las Vegas millonaire Silas Thorne. After Ricochet and Dusk joined up with Hornet and Prodigy, they decided to bring Las Vegas vigilante Scarlet Spider to justice since he had brutally attacked and hospitalized Thorne. Once the Slingers kidnapped the Scarlet Spider's ally Cassandra Mercury and held her hostage at the Thorne Theater to force the Spider to turn himself over to the authorities, the Black Marvel met up with them. When the Scarlet Spider and his namesake Kaine went up against the Slingers, Dusk turned against Black Marvel since her powers allowed her to sense his true nature. With the truth behind their mentor's supposed return revealed, Prodigy and Ricochet also confronted Black Marvel and Hornet, whose real identity was also revealed. After Black Marvel and Hornet were driven off, the remaining Slingers pursued their teammate while the Scarlet Spiders chased Black Marvel. The subsequent confrontation took Black Marvel and Reilly to the Bellagio Fountains. As Black Marvel began to drown the Scarlet Spider in the water, Kaine cleverly had a priest at the scene bless it. The water started to burn Black Marvel, and he tried to escape. Reilly got his second wind and stopped the demon from escaping, holding him in the water until he dissolved. Not long afterwards, the Scarlet Spider was approached by Diogenes Initiative member Jezebel. She offhandedly commented that the Black Marvel had gone far outside the parameters of his assignment, and that his disposal was well-timed. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = The demonic Black Marvel possesses all knowledge and abilities of Daniel Lyons, the original Black Marvel. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}